The present invention relates to an integrated circuit and, more particularly, to a low power consumption integrated circuit for electronic equipment such as a combined timepiece and calculator.
Nowadays, CMOS-LSI semiconductor chips have been employed in a wide range of battery-powdered electronic apparatus because there is a requirement for a reduction in power consumption. For example, an electronic digital timekeeper has empolyed a CMOS-LSI semiconductor chip of the ROM-RAM scheme. In case where such timekeeper is additionally provided with the conventional calculator functions, power dissipation incurred within a power battery would be remarkably increased. Reduction in power consumption is still most desirable.